Blonde Knots
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: A series of one shots based from Disney's Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Tangled. _

**Blonde Knots**

**(1) I Didn't Raise a Thief  
><strong>

_**The removal of the wanted posters from the kingdom. **_

* * *

><p>Running an orphanage was a hard business. Madam Corr had raised many workers for the palace. Her orphanage had also released many apprentices into the kingdom.<p>

Not a lot of people know she may have raised Flynn Ryder. She isn't sure that Eugene, the polite young boy who read to the younger children, is the thief. But it can't be a coincidence. Eugene's favourite book was The Adventures of Flanagan Ryder.

That is why Madam Corr doesn't trust the thief. He was her most promising orphan, he was to be one of the workers at the tavern.

But then he ran away and stole. So when Madam Corr was walking through the kingdom, holding hands with a couple of young girls, and saw that the wanted posters for the "traitor" were being taken down.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? He's a criminal and the last I heard, hasn't been caught" she said to the two guards. They looked at each other.

"He has been cleared" said one of the guards and he rolled up the poster before handing it over to his partner.

"Why would he have been cleared? He's dangerous" said Corr.

"I doubt it" chuckled the guard, "last I saw him, he was having dinner with the royal family."

"You mean, a wanted thief was having dinner with the king and queen?" asked Corr.

"And their daughter" and the second guard whacked the first guard over the back of the head.

"You weren't meant to say anything about princess Rapunzel" he hissed.

"You found the Lost Princess?" asked one of the young girls. Both girls stared to scream in delight. Many of the others walking through the square heard them and was staring at them.

"Shh" whispered Madam Corr, "it's very obvious that the King and Queen don't want her to be revealed it." Both girls closed their mouths and looked ashamed of themselves.

"Anyway, we better get moving" coughed the guard, "lots of posters to be taken down." Both guards quickly left.

Madam Corr rolled her eyes and went back to walking through the market place that had come to visit the kingdom.

"C'mon Eugene" a woman's voice was heard the chatter and many people moved away to reveal a young girl, in her late teens, who wore a simple pink dress with heeled shoes (eventhough she looked uncomfortable in them) and was dragging along Eugene, who was dressed up fancy too.

"I will not miss this" said the girl, tripping a little in her shoes.

"Why mother makes me wear these, I have no idea" said the teenaged girl as she stopped the pair to yank the heels from her feet and to pass them to Eugene before she began to drag him once again.

"Madam Corr, was the Eugene, the boy who used to read to us when I was a baby?" asked one of the little girls.

"I believe it was. But I presumed he would be with the lost princess" said Madam Corr and she began to follow him.

"Alright Blonde, we're going to make it" laughed Eugene. Madam Corr frowned.

"Blondie" seemed like a stupid nickname, the girl was clearly a brunette and looked a little like the queen.

Blondie was the Lost Princess.

The pair eventually stopped at a group of large men, very large dangerous men, who were smiling.

"You ready?" the obvious leader asked the pair.

"Course" chucked Eugene. The men all went in different directions. A piano was soon heard. Multiple instruments soon joined in.

It seemed like a giant party. Rapunzel had managed to get multiple people dancing, twirling and screaming in delight. Rapunzel came running up and, after making sure it was alright with me, grabbed both of the girls and got them to join in the dancing. Eugene looked over and his eyes widened when he saw Madam Corr. He whispered to Rapunzel and made his way over to Corr. He leaned against the railing that Corr was leaning against.

"Hello" said Eugene, keeping an eye on Rapunzel.

"Hello, last time I saw you, your face was plastered in many posters. I didn't raise you to be like that" said Madam Corr.

"I know. But I believe in destiny. If I hadn't become thief, I would never have met Rapunzel" said Eugene, who waved when Rapunzel waved at him before she went back to dancing with a child.

"The guards let slip that the Lost Princess had been returned, was that your doing?" asked Madam Corr.

"I died to get her here. I now stay in the castle too."

"I guessed as much. Why did you say that you died?" asked Corr.

"I would, but it's a very long, very very confusing story" said Eugene.

"I will hear it at dinner on Friday" said Madam Corr, "and bring Rapunzel with you."

" 'kay" said Eugene.

"Shouldn't you be at the castle? Shouldn't she be at the castle?"

"Her mother has given her one last day of freedom, tomorrow she will get introduced as Princess Rapunzel and I will be her suitor, or something" shrugged Eugene.

"So, I can now say that I didn't raise a thief, but I raised our future King."

Eugene started to violently cough. Concerned, Rapunzel came running over and kept asking her what was wrong.

Madam Corr was right though. King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel ruled the Kingdom. Even though Rapunzel had most say since she had royal blood, Eugene did improve life for orphans. They had a beautiful daughter, who become Queen after them and fell in love with an orphan called Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the ending sucked. I couldn't think of another way to end it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tangled. _

**Blonde Knots**

**Princess Rapunzel**

The King called for a royal announcement and for his kingdom to gather to hear it. Everyone, curious to know what the King had to say the day after his daughter's birthday, gathered and waited in silence for the royal couple to appear.

Eventually, the King and Queen entered the balcony and stood at the edge to face their kingdom.

"We have two things to tell you today. The first is that Flynn Rider, theif and wanted in several kingdoms has been granted release however he is not allowed to leave the kingdom without a member of the royal family" said the King. The kingdom started to mutter about that. Everyone had been searching for this man for the past two years and he always managed to get away until he was caught in their very kingdom and was put to hang until he escaped again.

"The reason Flynn Rider is now a member of my family is that he returned something to us, something special. He found our princess" said the Queen and the kingdom erupted in cheers.

"Time to throw the celebrations!" yelled a man and everyone else started to yell even louder. No one noticed the girl appear on the balcony as they cheered and cheered.

The Queen wrapped Rapunzel into another hug. The kingdom quickly started to run back but the King yelled at them to stop. They turned and a couple of girls smiled when they saw Rapunzel standing next to the Queen. No one could deny that they were mother and daughter.

The king smiled at his Queen and passed her the crown. The Queen smiled at her daughter and placed the crown on her head.

"I crown you Princess Rapunzel of Corona" said the King. The kingdom cheered again and again.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel wasn't allowed out the palace until the second day of the party and she was told to stay near Eugene. Rapunzel ran out the palace in her bare feet and her hand in Eugene's hand. The people of the kingdom stared at them as they ran past until Rapuzel got to the part of the kingdom where the dancing.<p>

And she pulled Rapunzel into dancing with her.

The music started to get louder as more and more people joined in and everyone could see that the two dancers weren't in love yet but they were slowly getting there.


End file.
